Til Next Time
by RedWheeler
Summary: Because rain isn't always wanted, and goodbyes aren't always final. TyHil, oneshot.


**Note**: Derived from too many sappy goodbyes and my pessimism for the future. It's supposed to be friendship, but I guess it also follows the roots to being borderline romance (so I suppose it is up to you). Ooh, anyways… please read and review. Thank you for your time!

**Summary**: Because rain isn't always wanted, and goodbyes aren't always final.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade.

'Til Next Time

It didn't feel right.

That had been the first thing he realized as raindrops fell against the window. It was supposed to be sunny – bright skies and not a single dreary cloud. He was supposed to be leaning halfway out the car window – waving and yelling goodbyes to those who had missed his farewell party. He was supposed to be happy.

But Tyson was far from it. He watched the droplets of water trickle down the window slowly to his dismay; otherwise there was not much to see. His hometown seemed solemn today, depressing and grey. Not that it mattered, he was leaving after all.

He slouched in the passenger seat of the car, his attention on the only other individual within the vehicle.

It had been decided she was to drive him to the airport to see him off, though he had never been part of the conversation. There was no way he was getting into a car with his Grandpa again, so he had allowed the offer to stand. Yet at the moment he felt about as comfortable as being in a taxi by himself.

And as he stared at his driver he couldn't believe he had known her for so long. All this time and it had not dawned on him that she had changed over the years. The years that somehow passed him by without him realizing it, they were out of touch and he was unable to grasp reality.

Ruby eyes flashed to meet his gaze temporarily, taking notice to his presence. Smiling softly, the woman beside him spoke. "Excited?"

"Sick…."

"Nervous then," she said knowingly, and the traces of kindness curved her voice, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Be like that then," she retorted like she would in their childhood, only now he sensed a different nature to the statement. He understands now that it is supposed to be taken light heartedly, and when a sigh escaped her lips he was the one to cave.

"How can Max and Ray do this so easily…?"

"Leave their family to see us, you mean?"

"I was thinking the other way around actually."

She snorted at his reply, resulting in a grin from Tyson. "Why am I not surprised?" she shook her head slowly, and a smile graced her lips, "What are you, their world?"

"I just don't get it."

"It's probably not easy for them, Tyson. Either way… I'm sure they miss someone."

"Yeah…," he agreed reluctantly, his voice quiet. His mind searched for someone else to talk about, someone he could identify with. "But Kenny didn't seem to mind leaving…."

"For America, you mean?" she questioned, knowing that he wouldn't reply. Pressing her lips together firmly, she glanced towards him, and Tyson instantly knew she was attempting to figure him out. "He had people waiting there for him."

_Bingo_. She hit exactly what was bothering him, just like she used to.

"Emily was waiting for him…."

Her laughter reached his ears; the tender sound that seemed awfully contagious in his youth appeared to remain the same. Smiling, he twisted his body to face her.

And the drive had taken a serious turn; the sound of raindrops repelling against the car overshadowing the fading laughter. The navy haired man, or at least he is in his eyes, fidgeted in his seat because of the silence. He felt inclined to say something – anything, and he was surprised when she speaks.

"You know… I'm proud of you."

He stared at her, at awe with her words. Unable to comprehend how he had managed to do that, how that was even plausible. And he found himself believing it was all a ploy to make him feel better.

"How… do _I_ make _you_ proud…?"

"This is an amazing opportunity for you, Tyson. This chance, this school… you worked so hard for it."

"I guess…."

"You've really changed."

"_Hilary_…."

"It's true, you've matured."

"Maybe," he admitted, adverting her gaze, and even though she is watching the road, he peers out the window. "But it's not like I did it all on my own… I had help."

"Don't sell yourself short," she sighed gently, he had a tendency to do that. Make his feats, those not involving a beyblade at any rate, appear smaller than they were in actuality.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who was always pushing me to do better in my academics. I guess one day it just stuck… I suddenly cared. It's just luck I got into this program though…."

"Don't you dare say that!" Tyson flinched at the edge in her voice; her tone had risen, drenched in emotion. "You've earned it, and don't you ever say otherwise."

So he didn't.

And she looked at him concerned by the corner of her eye. With a heavy sigh, she questioned, "What is this really about?"

"_Nothing_. Really, it's just… too early."

"But…."

"Trust me, Hil. I'm fine."

"Okay."

He could almost feel the rift between them now, minor, but real nonetheless. Guilt engulfed him suddenly, his attention back on her with an apologetic gaze. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"I always thought…," he started, balling his hands into fists at his side as she watched him temporarily out of curiosity, "You would be the one to leave…."

She didn't say anything right away, and he ridiculed himself for saying the wrong thing. Until she shrugged, wearing a slight smile as she regarded the capped fellow.

"It's a big step… I wouldn't blame you if you were scared."

"Who said I was scared?"

She gave him a knowing look, and he was defeated.

His shoulders slumped as he again chose to look out the window, turning away from her. Yet, amazingly, he could still see the annoyed look on her face while driving, her thoughts revolving around ideas about what to do with him.

"I'm scared too…."

"What?"

"I'm scared too. Of the future, of change… of everything that I might not be able to hold on to. But I fear failure most of all."

"Hilary, I… why?"

"I've tried… so hard to be the best, to excel in everything that I can't bare to lose it all. To throw all of this work away… to set myself up for unhappiness…. What if I'm making a mistake? I'm so confused I'm scared…."

"You're going to be a great teacher, Hil. Believe me, I mean… you practically ran the class in grade eight."

"Yeah, because we drove Miss Kincaid up the wall!"

"Oh come on, you know just as well as I do that you were made for the job. You're organized, you're brilliant, you're fun, you're persistent, you're great with kids… need I go on?"

"You really think so…?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, Tyson."

"Know what I'm afraid of…?" he asked shyly, his eyes cast to the clock telling him he still has time left. "Being alone. Not having a single person I know around to talk to… being completely independent. I've never done that before."

"I'm always here, Tyson. Just a phone call away."

"I don't know if that will be the same…."

"It won't; that doesn't mean I'm not here for you. We're both scared… but I know we can both do this, we just need to help each other."

"Can you make me a promise then?"

She studied him for a moment, and with a smile she nodded. "Of course."

"Visit my Grandpa whenever you can, I… don't want him to be alone either."

"_Ohh_," the driver gushed, making Tyson give her a strange look. "Sorry, it was sweet. You really thought I wasn't going to visit your Grandpa? I've practically lived there since we were fourteen, he's basically my Grandpa!"

Rolling his eyes, he sighed, "In case you haven't noticed, he extends the title to everyone he tends to meet…."

Laughing, the brunette silently agreed. "I don't believe I'm saying this… but I'm going to miss talking to you."

"Well… we can always talk. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I meant… like this."

"You mean when one of us doesn't end up leav-," and he caught himself, his word hanging in the air. He noticed her hands grip the steering wheel tighter while he frowned at his mistake, "I meant… in anger."

"I know," she commented softly, making him doubt she even spoke. And his mind scoured for a way to fix the tense feeling between them as he played with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I bet…," he began, a small smile forming on his lips, "That the very first day you teach, some boy is going to come in late… and I have to say, I'm going to feel for this kid. Poor guy won't know what hit him."

"Oh, are you talking about that one boy who's not going to do his homework, probably disrupt class on multiple occasions and crack jokes as he sits at the back of the room?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, he'll be my favourite."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to have favourites…."

She glanced at him, a spark of mystery in her eyes as a smirk appeared on her face. "You don't even want to know why?" Shrugging, he waited for an answer. "It will be like nothing changed, I'll have a little reminder of my troublemaker while he's away."

"_Your_ troublemaker?"

"I… didn't mean it like that."

"Are you sure there isn't something you want to say to me before I get on the airplane?"

"Just get off it."

Tyson merely grinned, deciding that he'd let his teasing go for now. He studied the brunette beside him again, amazed once more that she isn't quite the same girl he fought relentlessly with, but a woman that could possibly be his best friend. And for some reason he can't quite place, he's fond of that idea.

"Where do you turn in?"

"What?" he inquired, breaking out of his reverie and stumped by the otherwise simple question.

Turning to him with a solemn gaze, she repeated, "The airport… where do we turn in?"

Realization hits him as his smile fades, yet he still answered. "Around the corner, first left, there should be a parking lot."

"Thanks."

He knows that it's a lie, her voice anything but grateful. But she followed his directions and time speeds up, making these moments pass by while grazing his fingertips – just out of reach and reality is gone.

"Do I have to go…?"

His voice is nearly silent, not intending for her to hear him or pay him any sympathy. But she catches his words, his tone full of dread, deject and traces of approaching regret, and she can see the daunting expression etched on his face.

"You know if you don't do this you'll be mad at yourself later," she said, pulling into the parking lot, her attention alternating between traffic and the capped man.

"Maybe it will be better that way…."

"Better that way?" she snapped, the edge in her voice returning. Quickly finding a parking space, she stopped the car and, for the first time, looked at him square in the eyes, "You think throwing away your future because you're afraid is a _good_ idea?"

His eyes narrowed to a glare as a scowl formed on his face. "Thanks for the ride," he said bitterly, releasing the seat belt and opening the door just to slam it behind him.

She let out a heavy sigh, taking the keys from the car before following his actions. The rain pelts them lightly, but neither takes notice, their minds clouded with frustration.

"I thought one of us wasn't going to leave in anger?"

Looking to the pavement, he muttered, "Just open the trunk."

"I'm not opening it until we talk."

"Hilary, I'm going to be late!"

"Well there's a surprise…. I thought you weren't leaving anyways, wasn't that your bright idea?"

"It's just… everything's going to change while I'm gone. What if I don't fit in when I come back?"

"You don't think _you're_ going to change? It's just a part of growing up; no one's going to take your place."

Tyson stared at her helplessly, looking utterly confused. "I thought you were scared of change too?"

Smiling gently, she nodded. "I am. I just know that you can't move forward by living in the past. You have to go, Tyson."

His gaze fell to the ground, raindrops rippling in puddles that mirrored the world around him. His mind reflecting on the words she had said and his heart collapsed knowing the truth she conveyed.

"I'll make you proud."

"I know you will."

Turning her attention to the car, she unlocked the trunk and had lifted it open. Tyson took that as his cue to grab his bags one by one and put them on the concrete, he had then flashed a soft smile at her.

"You can't go in with me."

"But…."

"Hil, if I can't take this step by myself, how will I ever do the others?"

"I… understand."

"I knew you would, it's time like these that I know you're my best friend. You've… _always_ been there."

The way she was looking at him in the rain, with her lips pressed firmly together, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to escape; it made him realize it hurt her as well to see him go. And it was her voice that, once more, caught him off guard to take him out of his thoughts.

"Would it be weird if I gave you a hug…?"

"I think it would be weird if you didn't."

And before he even finished his statement she had seized him with a hug, making him take a step backwards to catch himself. Her arms had wrapped around him tightly, gripping his jacket and promising not to let go until he would have to leave, while her head was pressed against the crook of his neck, she breathed a simple, "I'll miss you." He returned the gesture, his arms encircling her waist as the gentle drizzle fell upon them. And suddenly….

It felt right.


End file.
